1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion detecting system including a setting terminal connected to a camera server, to which a camera is connected, via a network such that they can communicate with each other, a motion detecting method, a motion detecting apparatus, as well as a program for implementing the method.
Also, the present invention relates to a camera setting apparatus connected to a camera device and a camera setting method which capture a taken image and carries out motion detection processing to detect a motion of an object in the captured image according to set various parameters, and a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a monitoring system which acquires an image taken by a camera via a network and displays the same. In this system, a so-called camera server such as a camera with network terminals, and a set top box with a camera image input interface and a network interface is used. Furthermore, this system is equipped with a web browser with which the operator can set the camera server via the network. Examples of the camera server include a camera server with a function of detecting a variation in an image and operating an alarm device, a camera server with a function of storing images, and a camera server with a function of transmitting e-mails.
To configure motion detecting functions, a region subjected to motion detection processing is specified on an image, and the sensitivity at which a motion of an objects in a captured image is detected is set at a plurality of levels, so that a motion in the image can be detected according to which level corresponds to the amount of the detected motion.
By the way, a surveillance system for crime-prevention has a function of switching between a large number of cameras and a function of recording images for a long time, as well as the above described motion detecting function. In general, this system is configured by a special console.
This is because it is difficult to properly set a plurality of setting items in the case where the motion detecting function of a camera server is configured via a network. In many cases, a camera server and a camera are installed at locations remote from a setting terminal, and hence to configure the motion detecting function, persons must be located at respective locations where the camera and the setting terminal are installed.